Unforgiving Terrain
Unforgiving Terrain is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found east of the Jelidorend Highlands in the Empire of Mor Ardain. The two options to choose between are "I could lend out my salvager suits." and "Just gotta rough it out!" Introduction Tora :"Mor Ardain so full of wasteland and hard rocks... Not easy for walking!" Rex :"Shall we take a rest around here?" Tora :"Good idea, yes!" Gramps :"You need to toughen up a bit, Tora." Tora :"Tora live whole life cooped up in house working on building Poppi! Not used to walking long distance! If only Tora could flitter-flutter like Gramps..." Gramps :"Well, you have those big ear...wing...things." Tora :"Nopon wings not for flying! Could flap forever and not reach sky!" Rex :"If you're really having a hard time walking, you could ask Dromarch to give you a ride..." Tora :"Rex-Rex is genius!" Dromarch :"I think not. I have solemnly sworn to carry none other than my lady." Nia :"Go on, it can't hurt." Dromarch :"Whaaat?! Are you sure about this, my lady?! If you allow Tora to ride me now, soon he will want Poppi to join him, and there will be no space left for you!" Nia :"Well, when you put it like that... Sorry, Tora, guess that's a no." Tora :"Much disappoint..." Rex :"Pyra, are you OK walking?" Pyra :"Oh yes, I'm fine. Though all the dust clouds do bother me a little..." Nia :"Oh yeah, those are a pain. Gets in your eyes sometimes." Poppi α :"Poppi also not like that. Small particles get in joints and cause nasty creaking when moving... Must ask Masterpon to clean out when get out of this place." Tora :"Rex-Rex... It seem like Mor Ardain tricky place for everyone. Rex-Rex have any birght ideas for helping?" Rex :"Well, let's see..." (What would be a good idea?) Option 1 Rex :"Would anyone like to borrow one of my salvager suits?" Pyra :"I suppose that would help keep the sand out..." Rex :"I've got a spare you could borrow. You wanna try it on? ...Actually, I guess Nia's the only one who it would really fit." Nia :"Go on then, I'll give it a try. If it really is useful, we can buy a whole bunch of 'em sometime!" Dromarch :"My lady... That suits you surprisingly well." Nia :"Oh, shurrup. So this is what it's like for Rex when he goes salvaging, huh?" Rex :"Keeps the sand out pretty well, right?" Nia :"Well, yeah, it does that... But I can't really see. Peripheral vision's awful in this thing. It's hard to move about in, too." Pyra :"It might not be very practical for combat..." Nia :"Yeah, I don't think I could fight like this." Tora :"Looks like genius idea of Rex-Rex not so genius after all." Rex :"Well, it was worth a try..." Option 2 (Pyra Trust +100, Poppi α Trust +100) Gramps :"Ah, the old "grin and bear it" solution." Poppi α :"Rex not even try to solve problem?" Rex :"Well, I mean, listening to you guys talk about it does make me think that the sand and dust is a problem... But then I realize it never actually bothered me until you mentioned it. It's not like it's making our attacks miss or anything, right? I think we're fighting as well as we ever have. It's a bit of an irritation, but it's not causing any actual problems." Pyra :"I suppose you're right." Nia :"Yeah, I guess it's not actually slowing me down." Rex :"Right? So I think as long as we keep our spirits strong, we can make it through this just fine." Pyra :"Well said, Rex! I'll do my best to keep going then!" Nia :"I'll try and keep my mind off it, too." Rex :"All right! Let's keep moving, guys!" Pyra :"Right!" Poppi α :"Is this really solution?" Tora :"Is best solution!" Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dromarch Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts Category:Azurda Heart-to-Hearts